


Welcome To Thebes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Not Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry finds his father after sixteen years of searching. He also finds the love of his life, who he didn't even know he was looking for. It's just a shame they happen to be the same person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Thebes

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my laptop breaks and I don't get a new one for six whole weeks. Nothing productive, just me writing out a bloomin' giant of a fic by hand. 
> 
> And more incest because apparently that's my thing now. I'm usually really horrified by father / son incest in fics but I think it must be the underage nature of a lot of them because I wrote this with no problems. Anyway. I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!

Louis' heart was in his mouth as he gazed down at the tiny baby before him. His baby, he thought, if only for a few more minutes. He lifted his hand into the incubator, negotiating the seeming metres of wire attaching the little boy to the surrounding machines. He grabbed a small hand softly between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing gently.

"Hello, Baby," he spoke quietly. "You scared the living daylights out of me today, you know. Certainly know how to make an entrance, dotcha buddy?" He sighed as he caught a glance of his mother in the corner, talking animatedly to one of the midwives. He lent in closer, "I'm sorry we have to give you away but you'll be better off. I can hardly look after myself. I mean, I left the house this morning still wearing my slippers. You'll end up somewhere better. And if not, you just yell and I'll come running to save you, I promise. I - I know you're just a baby and I've only know you, like,  three hours but I really love you." He snuck a glance around the room, to make sure nobody was listening, "I already love you more than anything and I'm so sorry I'm leaving you. I'm so sorry, little buddy."

His mum shuffled from across the room, signing that it was time to go. Louis bent down closer to the perspex, "I have to go, Baby, but I promise I won't ever forget you, okay? You'll be alright buddy, I'm sure you will. You'll be brilliant." He squeezed his son's fist in his hand, watching the delicate rib cage rise and fall for a moment longer. "Right. Good luck, Baby. I'll see you around."

~

16 Years Later

Harry took a deep breath as he stared at the wooden door in front of him. He felt frozen, drizzle running through his hair and down his neck.

"Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck."

He closed his eyes and lent softly against the door. "What the hell are you even doing here, Harry?" he muttered to himself.

The headlights of the cars on the road behind him illuminated the small house he was waiting at. He breathed out steadily, "No. Nope. No, can't do it. I'm not doing it."

He raised his head to take one last look at the door when it swung open.

Harry stood stock still, eyes wide as he was showered in the warm light of the hallway beyond. A blond man stopped short in the doorway, "Oh! Sorry, mate. Did you want something?"

Harry's heart beat double time in his chest. He tried to speak but no words came out.

The man smiled kindly, blue eyes glistening. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked, accent thick.

"No. Sorry," Harry croaked. He coughed, "Are you Louis Tomlinson?"

The man in the doorway cocked his head, a small frown forming on his face, "Nah, kid. Sorry. They call me Niall Horan."

Harry deflated, "Oh." He pulled his rucksack tighter on his shoulder, "Oh, right. Sorry, man. I thought -" he turned back to look at the road. "Fuck." He bit his lip and turned on the spot, "Sorry to bother you."

After he had walked several steps into the dark he heard a voice catch up with him. "Hey! Hey, kid, wait up!"

He stopped and turned, eyebrows raised as Niall jogged up to him. "I'm not Louis but he's here. This is his house. I can ask him to come out, if you want?"

Harry's eyes darted to the house then back to Niall and he nodded quickly.

"Brilliant." Niall looked Harry up and down, "Who should I tell him it is?"

Harry had a moment of panic before he shrugged, "Styles. Harry Styles. I - I think I'm his son."

~

Harry bounced his leg nervously as he waited on the sofa. Louis, his real father, was in an armchair opposite him, a rather shell-shocked expression on his face.

Louis' house was warm. That was Harry's first impression. Warm and colourful. The remanents of what Harry assumed was a football night in with the lads was evident in the room, with the match still humming on the T.V. in the corner.

He smiled inside at the sight of an upright piano near the french doors. He wondered how well Louis played and remembered vaguely seeing several posters for musical shows lining the hallway.

Harry's thoughts were cut short by the door opening and someone who he remembered had been introduced as Zayn came through with two massive mugs of tea. He was slightly startled to see Louis' gaze concentrated on him.

"We alright in here?" Zayn enquired, nudging Louis' shoulder.

Harry nodded into his tea as Louis smiled absently. Zayn patted Louis on the back and left again.

Harry decided that he better get started. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come so late. It's just, my train got delayed and then I missed my connection. It was all a bit of a disaster but I thought it would be a step backwards if I didn't at least try," he finished, brightly.

Louis gazed at him, silently.

"Er." Harry fidgeted, "You have a lovely house."

Louis seemed to come to himself. He coughed, looking around the room, "Oh, right. Yeah. Thank you."

"I hope you don't mind. I got your name from Caroline's mother."

Louis perked up, "You've seen Caroline? How is she?"

Harry paused with his mug halfway to his mouth. He pulled a face, "Oh shit. Um. No, well, I mean - She - I didn't meet her. She's - She died."

He looked down at the floor as Louis spluttered into his drink. "Shit." Louis gasped, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I - Oh, fuck. It's not - We - I just haven't seen her since I left for Uni." He looked horrified, "I always meant to call her. Fuck."

"It's alright. Her mum was really nice."

"Yeah, she was always decent."

A silence settled over them once more. Louis made a move to speak several times but nothing happened.

"What did you study at Uni, then?" Harry asked.

Louis seemed shocked at Harry's interest. "Study?" He smiled into his lap, "I, er, did a Drama degree. I always wanted to be, like, a serious actor on the stage, you know." He scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Shut up!" Harry laughed. "My mum always said I had a dramatic streak running through me!"

Louis beamed, "Well, I've had a fair stream of alright roles. I've not quite reached the dizzying heights I used to dream of, though."

"But you like it?"

Louis swallowed his mouthful of tea, "Oh, God yes. I love it."

"Well then, that's all that matters," Harry responded, satisfied.

"Right." Louis glanced around the room, biting his nails, before he settled back on Harry, "You mentioned your mum. You're happy, then? Where you ended up? They're good to you?"

Harry smiled, finding himself drawn to the warmth in Louis' voice, "Yes. They're the best." He paused, "I understand why you did it, you know. Let me go."

Louis raised his eyebrows.

"I couldn't raise a baby at my age, even with help." Harry grimaced at the thought and Louis smiled softly.

"You're a new sixteen year old, right? Last week? Please tell me I've at least gotten that bit right," he asked, shuffling forward in his seat.

Harry tried to hide his gleeful expression, "Ha, yeah. Last Tuesday. Good cake."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"You were premature, you know."

Harry searched Louis' face, "No, I didn't know."

Louis nodded, "Yeah. Six weeks early. You were a tiny little thing." He guestured with his hands across his knees, "Hardly even that big. They had you hooked up to those machines straight away. I was terrified, to be honest, convinced you weren't going to make it."

A frown creeped across Louis' face at the memory. Harry leaned in slightly closer, "But I did."

Louis turned back to face him, smile apologetic, "Yeah, you did. Little fighter."

Harry looked over to the mantel-piece, spying a picture of Louis with several younger girls.

Louis followed his gaze. "My little sisters. The twins," he pointed at the two youngest girls in the photo, "are only a couple of years older than you."

Harry nodded, "So you're not married, or anything?"

Louis barked out a laugh, "No. Not married or anything. I mean -" he glanced towards Harry, eyes thin in a grin. "I'm a bit of a man child to be honest. Zayn and Niall'll tell you. Commitment still scares the fuck out of me." He stopped himself, looking sheepish, "Sorry. I probably shouldn't swear, should I?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Not exactly father material, even now." Louis played with the hem of his top for a moment. "Your mother and I, we were just friends really. Good friends. But after the whole thing," he trailed off, looking out of the window to the dark sky.

Harry creased his brow, "I'm sure you'd make a great dad. You're clearly doing alright with your sisters."

Louis smiled at him, shaking his head.

Harry laughed, "What?"

Louis sighed, "Nothing. It's just, you're a real person. Last time I spoke to you, you were this tiny baby and now you're here and it's real and just really weird. Like, I imagined what you'd be like. Fuck, I was way off."

Harry's stomach sank. "But in a good way?" he asked quickly, arm reaching out towards Louis. "You're not disappointed?"

Louis looked horrified, "No! Fuck! No. You're - No. I'm not disappointed. You're brilliant!" Louis leaned over and gave Harry's forearm a tight squeeze, which made Harry immeasurably happy. "I knew you'd be brilliant. Jesus, when I was your age I was a right mess but you're like," he swept his arm in Harry's direction, "a proper young man. It's -" He sighed, "Your parents did a good job."

"We could go with a mix of nature and nuture?" Harry added, cheekily. "You're much better than I was expecting too, if that helps."

Louis leaned back in his chair, running his fingers over his lips, "Yeah?  Have exceedingly low expectations, did you?"

Harry looked bashful, "Well. Yes," he conceded. "But, seriously. I was worried you'd be one of those middle aged guys still living with his mum, or, I dunno, an alcoholic living above a kebab shop. But you're, you know," he nodded at Louis.

Louis smirked, "I'm not sure I do."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're, like, successful. You have a nice house and you look good and you're nice and funny and - Well, basically, I approve."

Louis shifted in his seat, flattening his top. "Is it really sad how much that genuinely means to me?" he spoke softly. Harry pursed his lips. "Less of the middle aged, though. I'm only just thirty-one for fuck's sake."

Harry grinned, "Whatever."

After another hour or so of general chat Harry scratched his neck, looking up at Louis through his eyelashes, "So. I'm kinda an incredibly touchy-feely person. It's a problem I have and I'm feeling the brilliant urge to hug you right now. Would that be weird for you?"

Louis smiled from where he had migrated to the other side of the sofa, "No. No, you can hug me."

Harry grinned and shuffled over, wrapping his arms around Louis. He beathed out deeply and rested his head on Louis' shoulder as he felt him lean into the embrace, arms resting on Harry's back.

~

Harry dropped down next to Liam on the park bench.

"So it went alright, then?" the older boy asked, throwing crisps into his mouth.

Harry closed his eyes, smile spreading across his entire face, "Li, he was fucking awesome."

Liam nodded, "I suppose if he's in showbusiness, he's sure to be down with you being gay."

"Liam!" Harry exclaimed, sitting forward. He mocked indignation, "What a ridiculous stereotype!" He leaned back, "But yes. I reckon he'd be fine with it. I think he might be a bit that way himself, actually."

Liam laughed, "Now who's stereotyping?"

Harry shoved him, "Not because of the theatre stuff. Just -" He shrugged, "Some of the stuff he said about relationships. About my real mum."

"Are you going to see him again?" Liam asked, staring into the distance.

"Yeah," Harry replied, squinting in the sun. "He said he'd come here and take me out to dinner, so we could get to know each other better."

Liam 'hm'd', "That's cool."

Harry smiled, "Yeah. It is."

~

Louis studied his reflection, ruffling up his hair over his face for a third time. He heard Zayn yell from downstairs, letting himself into Louis' house.

"I'm up here! Come save me!" he shouted at the doorway.

Louis stared sheepishly as Zayn walked into his bedroom, "Why the long face, babycakes?"

"Don't call me that," he grumbled.

"My little sugar plum fairy?"

"Zayn!" he stamped his foot. "I'm serious. I need to look ... serious. And mature and, I dunno, fatherly! Not my usual shit," he elaborated, swooping a hand in front of him.

"Ah. Preparing for the big daddy-date," Zayn teased.

Louis sank down onto his bed, "Come on, man. I wouldn't be this nervous if I was just going on a date. This is my son, Zayn. Like, I have a son and he came to find me. He physically wants to talk to me." He looked up at Zayn, stricken, "I think he even like me! I need to be a good role model and shit."

Zayn sat beside him, gingerly. "And shit," he agreed. "Mate, you've had a son for the past sixteen years. It shouldn't really come as such a surprise," Louis groaned, face in his hands, "and of course he was going to come and find you. You knew he would. I saw him the other day. It's blatantly obvious he already adores you." Zayn clasped his shoulder, "You're a proper stand up guy, Lou. Don't worry about it. You'll be fine."

Louis mumbled into his hands, "It's so much fucking pressure."

"Louis Tomlinson. Seriously. Calm the fuck down. Put -" Zayn stood and grabbed a light grey blazer from where Louis had slung it earlier and threw it at him, "- this on and go pick up your boy. He'll be waiting for you."

"Oh, holy fuck. Right let's do this, then."

~

Harry fidgeted nervously in his living room until he heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"That's him, he's here!"

His mother shuffled into the room, "Right. Have you got your phone?"

"Mum! It's fine, I'm not a baby."

"I know, sweetheart. Let me fuss." She brushed invisable dust off his shoulder, "Do you want me to come out and meet him? Maybe I should?"

Harry paused, "No. I don't think so. I don't want to freak him out."

Anne laughed, "Harry, I'm not trying to scare him but he's a grown man. We'll need to meet sometime if you want to carry on seeing him."

"I know, I just - I just wanna keep it between me and him for a little while. Until we get used to each other."

"Alright," Anne sighed. "You go on now. Have fun and remember - I chose you and I love you, yes?"

Harry relinquished and accepted a kiss on the cheek, "Yes, mum."

~

Louis lent on his hand, staring across the table. He knew he must look like a complete moron but he couldn't help it. Harry was utterly captivating. He was currently switching between fiddling with his napkin, folding it into various shapes and rearranging the condiments, all while speaking in great detail about what he was planning for his 'A' Levels.

They were inturrupted when a young waitress came to take their order. Harry was caught out, "Oh. Hang on, I haven't had a chance." Louis hid his smile behind his hand.

After they sorted out their orders the waitress smiled sweetly, "I'll be right over with that for you. Have a nice date."

Louis choked on the olive he'd just thrown into his mouth. "Oh, we're not -" he started but the girl was already gone. He turned to Harry, who was sinking further down his seat, giggling into his palm. "Shut up, you. It's not funny. It's disturbing." He threw a cocktail stick at the laughing boy.

Harry composed himself, "It is a little funny. People must think I'm your toy boy or something. Your dirty little secret." He waggled his eyesbrows suggestively.

Louis shifted, uncrossing and recrossing his legs. He tried to subtly scope out the room, suddenly incredibly aware of how the situation must look to everyone there. It sent a very unnerving feeling coursing around his body.

"You do look alarmingly young, though," Harry commented. "I mean, you look good, really good - if that's not weird to say."

It was slightly weird to say, Louis thought to himself.

Harry continued, "Just younger that thirty-one, you know."

"Well that may be so," Louis responded, bringing his attention back to Harry. "You'll be glad of these genes, ten years from now. I still don't think I look young enough to date a sixteen year old. Because you really do look sixteen, Harry, there's no way of buttering it up." He sent a mocking look of sympathy over the table. Harry seemed unmoved.

"Age is but a number, Louis," he spoke magnanimously."You're as young as you feel. Love conquers all. I could go on all day." He grinned, talking another swig of water.

Louis' eyes flickered quickly over Harry's long torso as he drank, "You're an odd boy."

Harry chucked, "Better get used to it."

The rest of the dinner went very well. Louis was pleased to find that they'd continued to get on really well after their initial meeting.

"So, young Harold," he started.

"That's not my name. I'm just Harry."

"Well, Just Harry," Louis smirked. "I've had a brilliant evening," he took a deep breath. "I know we're just at the beginning of our 'relationship'," he made speech marks with his fingers, "but I would really love to be involved in your life, in whatever way you'd have me."

"Whatever way?" Harry asked, voice playful.

Louis lent in, "Whatever. Haz, I'll do anything. I'm a desperate man."

Harry smiled slyly and nodded, "I'd like that."

Louis beamed, "Yeah? Brilliant." He stood up and walked around the table, nodding at the door, "Come on. I'll just go pay then we can get you home."

Harry paused for a moment and Louis wondered what he was going to do, before he shrugged and stood up, "Lead the way."

~

Over the following months Harry and Louis became virtually inseperable. Although they lived a fair distance apart they were constantly texting and they called each other almost every night.

Harry's step-dad often frowned whenever Harry's phone buzzed with a text, or he left the room to talk to Louis but Harry couldn't care less. He was basking in the attention Louis showered on him.

Louis was riding a similar high.

"You are spending a shed load of time with him, though," Niall commented one day when he and Louis were grabbing lunch at the pub down the road. "Don't you get a little bored? I mean, what do you talk about? Homework?" Niall frowed, as if he was contemplating the meaning of life.

Louis set down his knife and fork and shrugged, "I dunno. He's a cool guy. He's really mature as well, actually. I don't really think of him as my son, he's just, like, a guy I know. Besides, I don't get bored of talking to you and you're barely out of nappies yourself."

Niall glowered over his burger, "I'm twenty-six, you bastard. That's mid twenties. Mid!"

"Whatever you say, kiddo."

The thought stayed with him though, all through lunch. And the movie they went to see. And the drinks they had after. Louis really had stopped thinking of Harry as his son, or even as a child. He was just a friend. And if Louis was really honest with himself, the only time he'd been this invested in any of his 'friends' was when he wanted to - "Fuck," Louis mumbled as they reached the house, settling in the kitchen.

"You alright?" Niall asked.

No, I've just realised I'm sexually attracted to my own son, he thought. "Gah, yeah," he said. "Niall. Go home. Have a shower. Meet me back here in thirty. We're going out."

Niall pulled a face, "Okay. Anything in particular bring this on?"

Louis scrunched his face up, "I don't really wanna talk about it. I just need sex."

The other man nodded, as if he'd completely comprehended the entire situation. "Right, well. Let's get to it, old man."

Hours later Louis was hurriedly undoing the buttons on his shirt as he walked backwards into his bedroom. His lips were busy, attached to those of another man, who was also fumbling to get his clothes off.

The man - Josh, Louis thought his name was - broke away, "What about your boyfriend, whatshisface? Won't he be mad?"

Louis stood back. "I don't have -" then he vaguely recalled how he'd been waxing poetic about brown curls and big lips all night. "Nevermind," he grabbed Josh's shirt again, pulling him towards the bed. "Make me forget he ever existed, alright?" he whispered lowly into Josh's ear.

Josh smirked, "Your wish is my command."

~

Harry knew he should've rung the doorbell or something. Even though the front door had been unlocked, he felt uneasy walking around Louis' house uninvited.

His heart sank quickly, dread rising, as he looked through to the living room and saw two half drunk glasses of wine on the coffee table. His head jerked upwards when he heard a loud knock and a pair of voices coming from the bedroom above.

He tried to compose himself. It shouldn't come as a surprise to him that Louis had people over. He was a grown man, of course he had sex. How did Harry think he'd gotten here in the first place? He'd just never given it any thought before. Now that he couldn't avoid thinking about it, he found himself walking up the stairs, eyes locked on the door ahead of him. It stood ajar, a dim light shining through into the corridor.

As he closed into the doorway the breathy moans coming from inside filled his ears and caused his heart to beat faster in his chest. He should turn back. He should turn around, pretend he was never here and forget anything ever happened. But he couldn't. He needed to see it. He had to.

He held his breath and lent towards the gap in the door. The bed was covered in shadow. Harry could see two bodies entwined together, covers pushed to the side. Harry gasped lightly as it dawned on him that it was most certainly a male body that was spread over Louis, rythmically pounding into him.

He brushed a stray curl from his face as he focused clearly on Louis. He had his legs wrapped around the stranger's waist, fingers digging deeply into his back. But it was his face, Harry couldn't look away. His head was tilted back into the pillow in a look of complete exstacy. Harry could feel himself growing hard in his jeans, listening to Louis moan softly in the dim light.

He carried on watching as the stranger groaned and started to make more frantic movements. Harry breathed heavily through his nose, drinking in the sight of Louis, who had his eyes shut tight. Until, suddenly, he didn't. Harry froze as he found himself looking Louis directly in the eye.

"Fuck," he heard Louis whisper, as he was routed to the spot in the doorway.

The stranger moaned, "Fuck yeah. Take it, baby."

"Fuck," Louis repeated, voice louder now. He hit the stranger on the back, eyes still on the doorway where Harry remained. "Get off me."

"What?" The other man stilled his motions.

"Get off me, now."

"You can't be seri -"

Louis shoved him over. The sudden action knocked Harry out of his stupor.

"Oh, shitting fuck," he stumbled backwards, watching Louis hastily pull on his boxers. With a second glance back he ran down the stairs and headed towards the front door.

"Harry!" he heard Louis bellow. "Harry! I swear to God, if you leave I will hunt you down!"

He bit his lip, hand on the latch as he listened to the second voice ask in an annoyed tone, "Who the hell is that kid? Is he your brother, or something?"

Harry felt anger well up in him, before he slumped and resigned himself to the awkward conversation he knew he couldn't avoid. Walking sluggishly into the kitchen, he glared at the kettle before slamming it on and settling at the table.

Seconds later Louis arrived, red faced and a lot less happy then he had been five minutes ago.

"Bloody hell, Harry." He had managed to find some trousers, although he'd left them undone and was in the process of pulling on a t-shirt. "What are you doing here? No. Don't answer that. Let me deal with Josh and I'll be back." He spied the kettle steaming, "And if you're making a brew, pour me one."

Louis left the room and Harry slammed his head on the table, the bang echoing around the empty room.

~

They were sitting opposite each other in the near dark, steam rising from their mugs.

"So," Louis started. "This is a little awkward."

Harry murmured in agreement, playing with his drink.

"Wanna tell me why you're sneaking into my house, watching me have sex?" Harry cringed."Sorry," Louis smirked. "I'm being deliberately dense. I'm not mad at you, Hazza, yeah?"

Harry looked up and was greeted by a soft, almost fond expression on Louis' face. "I know you didn't mean to interrupt something like that." Louis grinned, "I've probably scarred you for life now."

Harry squirmed in his seat as he recalled Louis' soft moans, the way his fingers scratched Josh's back and his long neck glistening with sweat. "No. You haven't. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I should've called, or at least knocked," he rambled. "It's just, I was close by and my bloody train -"

"Bloody trains," Louis interrupted, smiling kindly and Harry laughed.

"'Bloody trains'. I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me, Louis."

Louis reached for his hand across the table, giving it a quick squeeze, "Stop apologising. Of course I don't hate you." He looked momentarily nervous, nibbling his lip, "You're not bothered by it, are you? That I'm gay? Well, bisexual, really."

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh God, no. Not at all. I'm actually -" he paused, wondering whether this was the right moment. "I'm actually pleased."

"Pleased?" Louis chuckled, "Well, that's one of the better reactions I've had, I must say."

Harry chuckled anxiously, "It's just, I'm gay too." He sucked in a breath.

A funny expression crossed Louis' face before he spoke, "I would never have guessed that."

"No?"

"No." His gaze fluttered over Harry, "Are you happy?"

Harry took a sip of tea and nodded, "Yeah. My family have been great. I don't really shout it from the roof tops but my close friends are cool. I mean, I haven't really done anything. I've never had a boyfriend." He looked up to check Louis' expression, which was decidedly neutral. "I kissed a guy on holiday once. That's about it," he shrugged.

Louis smiled, "I'm glad you're dealing with it well. My big realisation was much less smooth. Probably one of the reasons we can thank for you, to be honest." He felt Louis nudge his leg under the table. "Seriously though, if you ever need somebody to talk to, no matter how small the issue or, I dunno, graphic, you can come to me, alright? It's good to have someone who'll listen."

Harry nodded.

"C'mon then, Harold."

"That's not my name."

"I don't care. It's bedtime for you. I'll make up your bed."

Harry rose to follow him, eyes twinkling in a grin, "My bed?"

Louis raised his eyebrows and brought his arm over Harry's shoulder, "Yeah, well. You're the only bastard that uses it. I bequeath it to you, Master Harold." He squeezed Harry tighter and Harry pulled him into a fierce hug.

When Harry pulled back, Louis looked rather dazed. "Thanks, man," Harry said, walking towards the spare room. Louis sighed heavily and followed him through. 

~

Harry had a problem. A big problem. He was supposed to be concentrating on his English Lit revision session but all he could think about was Louis.

His cute laugh, his delicate hands. The sounds he made when he was being fucked.

Harry shook his head, focusing on the board as the teacher continued her recap of 'Henry IV Part One'.

As the bell finally rang for the end of last period, Harry whipped out his mobile. He summoned all his will power to ignore the text he had waiting from Louis and called Liam.

 _"Hello,"_ came the voice through the speaker.

"Liam, it's Harry."

_"I know that, Harry. How many times? It comes up on the screen."_

Harry huffed and weaved through the throng of students heading for the gates, "Whatever. Look, I really need to talk to you. Can you be at the park, in like, fifteen?"

He heard Liam sigh on the end of the line, _"Some of us have jobs to do, you know."_

"Liam! Please, this is really serious. I'm having an existential crisis here!"

_"Oh, Christ on a bike. Fine. But you better bring food."_

Harry managed to slip in "Naturally" before Liam hung up on him.

~

Liam stared, face passive and Harry shuffled his feet, blush creeping up his neck.

"Li, please stop looking at me weird. Do you think it's that bad?"

"Harry, you've just told me that you want to have sex with your own father. How could it be worse?"

Harry folded his arms, defiant, "Well, of course it sounds weird when you put it like that."

"Oh right," Liam sat forward. "And how would you put it, then?" he mocked, faking thoughtfulness.

Harry considered, "He's a guy who I like and I think likes me. We may technically be related but we've had no previous contact, so we've not had a chance to develop any kind of familial bond."

"Do you wanna spare a thought for the notion that he might've developed a familial bond with you?"

Harry was getting annoyed, "Look. It's not like I'm just talking about a quick shag and heading on my way."

"No?"

"No. Why would that shock you? I think I could be in love with him. I want to have a relationship with him," he spoke quietly.

There was a short paused before Liam softly gripped his shoulder, "Harry, you already have a relationship with him. He's your father. Why not work on that one?"

Harry moved away from Liam's touch, "It's not the same. I know it's not the same. I've never felt this way before."

Liam sighed, dragging his hand over his face. "Alright, Harry. Whatever you say but I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' when you come crying back to me."

Harry breathed in a sigh of relief, "You wouldn't."

Liam chuckled, "No, I wouldn't. Lucky for you." He shook his head, fiddling with a blade of grass he'd uprooted, "Do you have a plan of action?"

"I really don't. I'm going to just let it happen."

Liam snorted, "'Let it happen'. Fantastic. This is going to be a disaster."

"No. It's going to be great."

~

Harry didn't have long to wait to put his theory to the test. That weekend a huge family gathering had been arranged at their house, with relatives from up and down the country coming, some Harry hadn't seen in years.

It was coming up to lunch and Harry was passing around refilled drinks when he spied Gemma head into the house. A minute later she returned with a rather bemused looking Louis in tow.

Harry watched as Gemma pointed him out and he gave a small wave as Louis walked towards him.

"I didn't realise you were having a do," he said, bashfully, rubbing his elbow. "I don't mean to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting anything, Lou. I'm always happy to see you, you must know that by now?"

Louis stuffed his hands into his pockets. He really did look remarkably young for his years. Although Harry noted that the considerable stubble he'd gained since Harry had last seen him probably gave it away. He looked good.

"Stay." He picked up two glassess from the table, "Have a drink."

Louis took the cup from Harry's outstretched hand. "Thanks. I just came over to say - Well, I was thinking about what happened the other day," he looked around, checking they couldn't be overheard. "I wanted to apologise. Looking back, I feel like I've let you down. You shouldn't have had to see that."

Harry felt a twinge of guilt shoot through him, "Louis, really, it's fine. It's my fault. What were you gonna do? Put a tie on the door?"

"'Spose not," he smiled reluctantly. "I just feel like I haven't been treating you like I should do."

Harry frowned, perplexed. He was about to ask Louis what he meant when his mum came over.

"Hello!" she beamed, eyes on Louis. "You must be Louis."

Louis turned to face her and extended his arm. As the two shook hands he replied, "Yes, hi. You're Anne? It's a pleasure. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Anne wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulder, beaming, "And you, dear. Harry's told us all about you. He was so pleased when he found you, I couldn't describe it."

"Mum," Harry grumbled. "I'm still trying to give a good impression here."

Louis laughed. "It's alright, Hazza. You've made a blindin' impression on me. You've done an absolutely amazing job, really," he told Anne.

She bowed her head, "Thank you, Louis. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I can't imagine how hard the whole thing must have been for you but you need to know how happy Harry's made us."

Louis blinked several times in quick succession and nodded. Harry bit his lip, looking at the ground.

Anne patted his shoulder, "Anyway. Louis, come with me. We must get you introduced to everyone."

Louis' eyes widened in horror, "Oh, no. I didn't mean to crash the party, You can -"

"Oh, nonsense. Sooner rather than later, right?"

Anne was guiding Louis towards the gathering of people when Harry yelled, "No!"

The pair turned back to him, confused.

"Is there a problem, Harry?" Anne asked tersely.

He panicked. He couldn't rightly tell his own mother that he didn't want people to know Louis was his biological father because he had his heart set on introducing him as his boyfriend instead. So he settle for something slightly less controversial.

"I just think it might be best if we don't tell people who is. Not just yet. People might get uncomfortable," he rushed out.

Harry tried to avoid looking at Louis' reaction but couldn't help steal a glance. He instantly regretted it as Louis looked devastated. Although when he saw Harry looking he quickly recovered a politely confused facade.

Anne sounded affronted, "Harry. I don't think -"

"No," Louis jumped in, eyes on Harry. "If that's what Harry wants, it's fine, really."

Harry tried to convey his gratitude to Louis in a look but he wasn't sure it worked.

Harry and Louis both took seats at the edge of the table and Louis was immediately engaged in conversation with Harry's grandma, claiming he was a close neighbour. Harry remained quiet, nodding and smiling when required but not much more.

After a good forty minutes of stilted conversation, Harry bowed out, heading to the bottom of the garden with his drink. He wasn't surprised when, minutes after, Louis joined him.

They remained in silence for a while before Harry cracked, "I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I'm sorry if it seemed that way. I just - I don't really know a lot of these people and I -" he shrugged, trailing off.

Louis remained stoic. When he finally spoke, his voice was rough, "Have I done something to make you mad at me?"

"Of course not," Harry almost whimpered.

Louis stared at the fields beyond the bottom of the garden. "If you don't want to see me, if you ever feel like it's too much, please tell me. I don't want to outstay my welcome." He sighed and moved to stand directly in front of Harry, "I couldn't stand it if you ended up resenting me."

"Oh, Jesus. Louis, that's not it at all," Harry pleaded desperately. "I could never get sick of you. I want to spend every second of the day with you, that's the problem."

Louis' eyes searched Harry's face. Harry's heart was racing. Now or never, he thought. "I think about you all the time," he explained, voice deep. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I'm in love with you."

Louis covered his mouth with his hand. "What?" he whispered.

"Louis," Harry stepped closer. "You must've felt it. Felt something?" He reached out but Louis stepped away.

"It doesn't matter," Louis croaked. "It makes absolutely no difference how I feel, Harry."

"Then you do feel something?"

Louis glared, "Of course I do. You're my son. I love you as a son, that's how I feel."

Harry was gaining confidence. He could tell Louis was lying, he knew it. "That's not true and you know it. You want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you. We're not father and son, not really, not emotionally." He added, almost as an afterthought, "I don't even need another dad. I've already got two."

Louis growled and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him into the corner, where they were hidden from view. "Harry, you need to watch what you say. This is serious." He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, "Look. What it is, is that it's just intense, isn't it? We have all these emotions, these feelings  that we should've been able to express over the past sixteen years but instead they've all been squeezed into the past few months. Of course it's going to feel different." Louis looked at Harry hopefully but the boy was shaking his head.

"No. Don't do that, don't twist it." He stepped close to Louis, who was backed into the corner. "I know what I'm feeling," he said, voice soft as he pressed himself against the line of Louis' body. He felt the heat coming off him and the rapid rate of his breath. He leaned in, a hair's width away from Louis' ear and whispered, "I know that you feel it too."

With a surge of confidence he brought his hand to Louis' cheek and bent forward, feeling Louis' breath on his lips. He was so close, just a little bit further and -

"Harry, no."

He felt Louis' hands push firmly against his chest, sending him back several steps.

"We need to just, get real, clear our heads."

Harry wanted to scream but when he saw the determination etched on Louis' face, his blood ran cold.

Louis' voice was calm as he spoke to the ground, "I think it would be best if we took a break from each other, just for a little while, until everything settles down."

Harry stared at Louis, who resolutely avoided his gaze. To Harry's horror, he could feel tears springing into his eyes. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. When he opened his mouth the smallest voice came out, "Please don't. Please don't do this to me." Tears spilled down his cheeks as he begged, "We can just pretend it never happened. I'm sorry, I won't mention it ever again. Please, please don't leave me."

Louis seemed torn and on the verge of tears himself. "I'm not leaving you," he urged. "It'd only be for a little while, to get back to normal, I promise." He reached out with his arms, "Come here." He pulled Harry into a strong hug, burying his face in Harry's hair. "I love you," he said before he placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. "Alright? I love you, buddy, so much."

The two broke apart and Harry let out a sob, "Louis, don't. Just stay a little longer, please."

Louis just looked on at Harry and took two more steps back, "I'm so sorry Harry. I'll call you in a bit. I promise, I will call."

With that he turned his back on Harry and walked swiftly back up the garden path.

Harry yelled, fat tears lining his face but was only met with silence, "Louis! Oh God."

~

Louis made it to his car. As he drove down the motorway he took deep breaths but soon realised he was shaking uncontrollably. He pulled over into a lay-by.

As the rest of the world carried on around him, Louis felt his own world collapse.

He sobbed, feeling the injustice of it all well up inside him. He began to violently hit the steering wheel, although it did little to calm him down.

His body continued to be wracked by sobs but all he could think of was how close he'd come to feeling Harry's lips on his and how amazing it had felt. His own son.

"Louis," he murmured to himself. "You are one disgusting bastard."

~

Three days later and Louis was to be found wallowing on his sofa, wrapped in his duvet, surrounded by empty beer bottles and pizza boxes. He hadn't looked in the mirror in this time and resolved never to do so again when Zayn and Niall found him in his cocoon and Zayn visibly recoiled.

"Oh, shut up," Louis moaned. "I'm not that bad yet."

Niall sat down next to him, duvet swallowing him up, "You are looking slightly tramp-esque." Louis scowled. Niall was unfazed, "Why are we feeling sorry for ourselves today, then? Don't you have rehearsals to get to?"

Louis shook his head, slowly, "Not until the end of the month."

Zayn sat on the arm of a nearby chair, "Alright. 'Fess up. What's happened?"

Louis slid down so his face was buried in Niall's shoulder. He spoke, voice muffled, "I fucked it up. With Harry. I've ruined everything."

Niall stroked his hair, "I don't think you've ruined it all. Don't be so dramatic. What exactly did you do?"

"I can't say."

"Louis," Zayn chastised.

"No, really. I can't tell you."

He heard Zayn grumble, "Fine, I'm not interested anyway. Did Harry say he didn't want to see you?"

Louis sat upright again, hair in disarray. "No," he said thoughtfully. "But it doesn't matter. Some of the things he did say," he shook his head at the memory. "The stuff I said."

"I'm sure you're seeing a problem where there isn't one," Zayn replied.

Naill joined in, "Yeah. You and Harry are tight. So you had a fight or whatever. Do you think it's worth the effort?"

"What? If Harry's worth the effort?" Louis asked.

Niall nodded.

"Well, of course he it. I know it's stupid but I really fucking miss him. I haven't spoken to him at all since Saturday. I've gotten stupidly attached to him, to be honest. I can't go on not talking to him, I can't."

Zayn leaned back, arms spread wide, "Well then, what's the problem? Just go and make it up to him."

Louis cringed, "It's not that simple."

"It is!" Niall exclaimed. "You're making it harder than it needs to be, mate."

Louis ran his hand over his face, "Whatever. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked over at Zayn, pouting pathetically, "Can you get me a cup of tea?"

Zayn looked unimpressed but stood up anyway, "Only because I love you, you pathetic idiot."

~

Louis was sitting in Costa when he got the call. He'd been sitting in a window seat, nursing a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and scowling at people on the street outside. It'd been one of his better mornings, in the grand scheme of things.

He'd pulled his phone out, thinking he might check his twitter when it buzzed loudly in his hand. He was so taken by surprise that he threw it into the air, screaming without any dignity. When he'd caught it again, he gave a cursory look around the cafe, ignoring the bemused onlookers and pressed 'answer'.

"Hello. Louis Tomlinson speaking."

 _"Oh Louis, it is you. Thank goodness,"_ a female voice spoke from the other end of the line.

Louis frowned at his empty cup, "Anne? Is that you?"

He heard some rustling at her end, _"- hope you don't mind, I took your number from Harry's phone."_

"Not at all," he bounced his leg nervously, wondering what on earth Anne could want. Horrifying visions of Harry telling her what had happened crossed his mind.

_"Could you come over? There's something I need to talk to you about."_

Shit.

"Sure I can. What's it about?"

_"I can't really say on the phone. Can you come over now?"_

Bollocks.

"Yes. That's absolutely fine. It might take a while. I'll be there at, like, 11:30?"

_"Brilliant. Could you - Could you not tell Harry you're on your way?"_

Fucking Christ.

"If you think that's best."

_"That's great. Thank you, Louis. I'll see you later."_

"See you."

Louis placed his mobile back down on the table. "Holy shitting balls."

He caught a glance at the elderly woman next to him looking horrified, "Sorry," he murmured, rushing out of the door to his car.

When he pulled up later that morning at Harry's family home he felt sure his doom awaited him. It's no more than you deserve, Tommo, really, he thought.

He lost most of his nerves, however, when Anne answered the door and hugged him to within an inch of his life. Robin, Harry's step-dad, stood in the corridor and gave him a firm handshake and friendly nod. They settled in the spacious kitchen.

"Thank you so much for coming, we've been running out of ideas."

Louis questioned, "What's this about? Is it Harry?"

Robin leaned forwards from where he was standing against the counter, "We know you and Harry had a falling out when you were here last."

"We di -" Louis started but Robin stopped him with a raised hand.

"We don't need to know the details, that's between you and Harry." Louis almost groaned in relief.

Anne spoke up, "We're just so worried about him."

"Worried?" Louis tried not to panic too much, "Why? What's wrong?"

"He won't talk to anyone. He's usually so outgoing but he's stopped going into work, he doesn't see his friends." She shot a look at Robin, "I even got a call from his Form Teacher because he's been ignoring his school work. He just stays in his room all the time." Her tone became more hysterical, "He's eating less and I can tell he's been crying. I just don't know what we can do." She clasped her hand to her chest, attempting to compose herself.

"That's why we called you," Robin looked at him hopefully. "Maybe you could sort out whatever it is that's got him upset?"

Louis gazed down, shuffling his feet. He couldn't believe Harry had gotten so upset about him. It was all his fault. "I'm not sure what I can do. He's said he's not interested in having another father." He added quickly, "Not that I want to butt in."

"But you can still be in his life? Even if it's just as a friend. I think he really needs you around," Anne pleaded. "He was so happy when you were here."

Louis took in their hopeful faces and felt nauseous. He didn't trust himself to speak, scared he would blurt out the horrible truth in a fit of conscience. He nodded grimly.

Anne let out a breath, "Oh fantastic. Louis, thank you."

She lead him up to Harry's room, pushed the door open and nodded for him to go in. As she shut the door firmly behind him he took a deep breath, feeling very much like a man headed to the gallows.

The room was dark and musty with the curtains drawn. In the thin beam of light where they hadn't been drawn properly, dust particles twinkled. Louis focused on the lump on the single bed in the corner, mess of curls peaking out of the top.

As he stood at the top of the bed he hesitated before reaching down and running his hand through Harry's hair. "Hello, stranger," he whispered.

Harry jerked, turning over quickly. He squinted up at Louis, realisation spreading across his face. "You're here! You came back!" Harry stood up and hugged Louis tightly, "I knew you'd come back."

They stayed like that fore a while, Louis soaking in the smell he hadn't let himself think about in the past few weeks. He moved them so they were sitting side by side on the bed, "Your mum called me."

Harry frowned, "What? Why?"

"She was worried about you, Haz. She said you hadn't been coping very well."

Harry fidgeted, "I've been coping just fine." He fiddled with the hem of his top, "I'm not a child."

Louis considered the fact that he was still very much a child but decided not to push the point. "Can we start again?" he asked, simply.

Harry gave him an open, hopeful look, "You still want to?"

"I really missed you. More than I should've. I just -" He leveled Harry with an intense look, "As friends, alright?" Harry shifted uncomfortably, "If you don't want another father figure, fair play, I'd be shit one anyway but the only alternative is for us to be mates, okay?"

Harry stared at him for a very long time, flexing his jaw while he thought. Louis could feel himself start to blush under the scrutiny.

"I will agree to that for as long as you can keep up your end of the bargin," Harry said.

Louis smiled incredulously at the room, "Um. I'm sorry, do you think that I'm not serious?"

Harry crossed his arms, smug expression taking over, "I think you're serious now but I think - I know your resolve will crumble. We're meant to be."

"'Meant to be'? You're unbelievable," Louis eyed him, mouth open. "So, you can go on with that ideal but I assure you, it'll come to nothing. We're going to have a fantastic, platonic relationship and there'll be absolutely no need for the police to hunt me down because of it. Comprende?"

"Whatever you say. Mate."

Louis hung his head in resignation, "I do say."

After a moment he heard Harry add, voice unusually soft, "Thank you. For coming back. Maybe I wasn't coping as well as I thought."

"It's okay. I wasn't exactly on top of my game myself."

~

"So, what are we doing today?" Harry heard Louis ask as he sidled next to him, leaning on the kitchen counter in Louis' small house.

It'd been a few days since they'd started talking again and Harry was dismayed to see that Louis' resolve remained strong, despite his aspersions. Louis' rehearsals started next week, so they were using the last of his spare time to spend together. Harry thought, "Hmm. We could stay in?" His eyes lit up, "Oh, I know! We can bake! I'm an amazing baker, Louis, if I do say so myself. We could do a sticky gingerbread loaf!"

Louis looked on in vague horror as Harry started randomly opening cupboards. "Do you have treacle here?" he babbled. "What about golden syrup? Please tell me you at least have some ground ginger? What sort of adult are you?" Harry held his arms out, questioning.

Louis responded, non-plussed, "The non-baking kind?"

"We need to go shopping," Harry said, sending him a glare. "Now."

Once they'd stocked up on everything they'd need, Harry had set to work gleefully ordering Louis around the kitchen, throwing various ingredients at him to weigh out. When he saw Louis' twinkling smile beaming over to him he knew he'd made a brilliant decision.

"So all you need to do is whisk the milk into the flour," Harry explained, waiting for Louis to start as he handed him the whisk.

Louis glanced down at the bowl, then back up at Harry, "What do you do, then? Just stir it?"

Harry pulled a face, "You whisk it, Lou."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I heard what you said but is that just, like, stirring it with this thing?" He waved the whisk.

Harry grinned, "You're pulling my leg, right?"

Louis shrugged.

He brought his hand to his face, grinning into his palm, "Louis, how - But, I mean - What." He took a breath, "Seriously. How have you made it through life not knowing how to whisk? This is honestly blowing my mind."

Louis laughed, "What!? It's not that big a deal. It's not a skill I've ever need before."

Harry shook his head in amazement, "You know, I think we may need a DNA test or something because I'm suddenly not convinced."

Louis snorted, "Oh, fuck off. Just come on and show me how to do it."

Harry stepped over, still smiling and took the bowl and whisk before adding a splash of milk and mixing it all together. He looked up at Louis, eyebrows raised in mockery, "Not rocket science."

Louis clicked his tongue, taking back the items, "It's just fast stirring, like I said."

Harry folded his arms as Louis began to whisk. Just as Louis stuck his tongue out at Harry, the bowl in his arms tipped forward, spilling its entire contents onto Harry's chest before bouncing along the floor.

Harry jerked back as Louis stood in wide-eyed shock for a second. Then the older man started to giggle. Soon he was doubled over, laughing uncontrollably. Harry laughed himself, "You're an idiot." He started to feel the mixture seep through his top, so pulled it over his head. "Do you have a spare I could -" he stopped short at Louis' expression. The laughter had gone from his face and his eyes were focused on Harry's chest. "- borrow?" Harry finished slowly.

"Er," Louis' eyes flicked up to Harry's face and back down to his chest. "Um, sure - I - Somewhere - Yeah, sure." He blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "Are you," he flicked his hand in Harry's general direction, "into sports, then?"

Harry resisted the urge to flex. "No. I run sometimes, I supposed. Why? You impressed?"

"Hmm," Louis voice cracked. "I'll just go and get that shirt," he mumbled. He fumbled as he picked up the bowl on the floor, accidentally dropping it nearer Harry's feet. As he stood straight, he came face to face with Harry, who looked him straight in the eye. Louis flushed an even darker red and darted from the room.

Harry smirked and pulled out his phone, "Liam. It's Harry."

_"That's right."_

"Just so you know, I may be an accidental God of seduction."

 _"Right,"_ Liam deadpanned. __"I'll be sure to keep my wits about me next time I see you."__

"Yeah. Good thinking," he replied absentmindedly, head filled of Louis.

From then on it was all out war. Harry knew that Louis could tell what he was doing but the fact that Louis didn't stop him only spurred hum on. He wasn't entirely sure of the best way to seduce anyone, so tried to play it safe with a lot of stretching, unnecessary touching and not a small amount of finger licking. He hoped he looked sexy because all he felt was foolish.

~

Louis ground his teeth. He's doing it again, the little shit.

Harry was sitting facing him on the sofa. He had his shirt undone practically to his waist and was thoughtlessly rubbing his toned stomach, eyes focused on the film they were watching. Louis knew it wasn't thoughtless, though. Harry had been trying to crack him since that ridiculous incident with the cake and Louis was sure he was slowly loosing his mind as a result.

A sharp intake of breath to his right brought his attention back to Harry. He looked over to see that Harry's hand had now moved down to where he was slowly rubbing his crotch.

"Christ," Louis breathed.

Harry turned to look at him, eyes gleaming. A second after their eyes met Louis turned back to the T.V., heart in his mouth.

The next thing he knew his view was being blocked as Harry climbed into his lap, straddling his legs. Jesus, he's tall, Louis thought in a daze. Harry brought his hands to Louis' chest, fingers stroking lightly.

He rolled his hips.

"Harry," Louis warned, voice low.

Harry smirked, "Louis."

Louis fought to keep his voice steady, "What are you doing?"

Harry cocked his head, "What would you like me to do?"

He rolled his hips again, more firmly and Louis could feel the hardness in his trousers. He gripped the sofa cushions.

"I'd like for you to get back to your side of the sofa."

"I don't think you do. Not really." Harry leaned in close, his forehead resting against Louis' and stared into his eyes. "Just reach out and touch, Louis," he spoke softly. "I know you want to."

Louis took in a shaking breath, hands wavering above Harry's legs.

"Don't be scared," Harry whispered, moving his lips directly over the shell of Louis' ear, breath tickling his hair. "I love you. I need you."

Louis moaned, feeling the burning heat where his and Harry's bodies met. He couldn't fight it anymore, not with Harry so close, so willing. He brought his hands up to Harry's thighs, running them up to the very tops of his legs, squeezing tightly. He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat, "Harry, Jesus. You're so beautiful."

Harry beamed, "I'm all yours." He pushed forward, pressing their lips together. Louis' hands travelled up Harry's back as he groaned helplessly into the boy's open mouth. Harry's hand tugged his hair, the kiss becoming more frantic as they moved against each other, desperate for contact.

Louis pulled back suddenly, Harry following him, not willing to end the kiss. "This is wrong. So wrong," Louis whimpered.

"Not it's not. Does it feel wrong to you?" Harry asked.

"You're my son."

"If you forget that. It feels right, it feels so right and that's why you're scared," Harry pleaded, running his hand up Louis' side.

"Harry -" Louis began.

"Do you love me?" Harrry interrupted.

"Yes." Louis took Harry's face in his hands, "With all my heart."

Harry covered Louis' hand with one of his own, eyes locked on him, "Then show me."

In that moment Louis decided he couldn't hold back anymore, if he was going to do this, he was going all in. He kissed Harry again, gently, before rolling them over on the sofa so he was lying on top of Harry, between his legs. As the kiss once more became more heated, with both of them thrusting against each other, Harry started tugging at his own shirt. Louis quickly got the message, undoing the last of the buttons and pushing it off Harry's shoulders.

He broke off, speaking into Harry's ear, "Let's move this upstairs. It'll be more comfortable."

He waited for Harry to nod before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. He was working hard on controlling his breathing as he turned around and pulled Harry into a fierce kiss.

When they broke apart Harry was smiling. "How are you so calm?" Louis asked, astounded.

Harry shrugged, "I've got nothing to be worried about. I know you won't hurt me."

Louis searched his face. "You said you'd never done anything like this," he nodded over to the bed.

"No. You'll be my first."

Louis' heart ached at the same time his dick twitched. "We can wait. We don't have to do anything right now."

Harry stepped forward, pushing Louis back on to the bed, staddling him once more. "I want to. I've been waiting for this for ages."

Louis reached up and rested his palm on Harry's cheek. He asked in almost a whisper, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"More sure than I've been about anything," Harry replied, determined.

Louis nodded, "If you need to stop, tell me, alright?" He pushed Harry off gently and stood at the end of the bed. He pulled his top off over his head, quickly getting to work on undoing his belt and trousers.

Harry watched intently, shuffling back to lean against the headrest, his hand stuffed down the front of his jeans.

Louis paused as he fingered the waistband of his boxers, eyeing Harry carefully. The boy was gazing at him, heavy lidded and biting his lip. Louis smiled and dropped his boxers to the floor, stepping out of them and crawling up over Harry. He kissed him lightly before stroking his hair, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Harry's voice was rough when he spoke, "You look hot without your clothes on."

Louis ducked his head and laughed, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Harry grinned. Louis sat back and undid Harry's jeans. Harry lifted his hips and Louis pulled them off along with his underwear.

Louis drank in Harry's naked body, mouthing wetly at his neck before kissing his way down to where his thigh met his pelvis.

Harry giggled, "I feel like I should be doing something."

"No," Louis murmured, working up a love bite at his hip. "I'm going to make this good for you."

Harry moaned as Louis finally wrapped a hand around his dick, working it slowly. Louis flicked his eyes up to where Harry had his arm slung over his face and bent his head down, taking Harry's cock into his mouth.

Encouraged by the desperate whimpers Harry was making he sucked down, taking as much of Harry into his mouth as he could. He bobbed his head up and down, spit gathering, then pulled off to lick the tip, tasting the pre-come that had formed.

Harry was breathing quickly as Louis took him in again. Louis felt a hand tighten in his hair as Harry's hip thrust up. He softly stroked Harry's hip bone with one hand, the other moving up to rub his nipple.

Harry began to make more desperate noises and Louis knew he was close. Louis hummed around the cock in his mouth, as Harry's hand grabbed his hair harder. "Ugh. Fuck, Louis, I'm close. Shit."

Louis sucked down hard, eyes closed and felt Harry thrust wildly as he came, warm fluid overflowing from Louis' lips as he tried to swallow it all.

Louis carried on licking Harry's softening cock, rubbing his chest gently as he went. When Harry had regained his breath he tugged Louis up so they were face to face.

"Having fun?" Louis asked, smiling.

Harry blushed, "Sorry."

Louis frowned, "What for, love?"

"I didn't mean to, you know," he gestured down at his dick, "so fast. It's just, I've been thinking about this for so long. I got a bit over excited. That and you're really good at giving head."

Louis smiled, eyes twinkling, "Don't be sorry, darling. You were perfect." Louis kissed him and Harry grimaced. "What?"

Harry pouted, bashfully, "Your mouth's been on my dick."

"Aw, Harry. My mouth's gonna be a lot of places. You better get used to it." He kissed him again, tongue sliding across his lips and into his mouth.

They kissed for several minutes more until Louis' dick refused to be ignored any further. Louis pushed up, so he was leaning on his forearms, "You still wanna -"

"Yes," Harry responded straight away. "Most definitely."

Louis ducked down and pecked him on the lips, "Good." He leaned over, supporting himself on one arm and rooted around in his draw for a condom and lube. He chucked them on the bed beside him.

"Right, trouble, scoot up," Louis patted Harry's leg until he moved further up the bed so his head was resting on a pillow.

Harry was beaming over to him, "I love you."

Louis paused in unscrewing the tube of lube, brow creasing. "I love you too, Harry. I know I've been reluctant about this whole thing but that's only because I didn't want to do you wrong, not because I don't care. Because I do. You're the most important thing in my world." Harry nodded and Louis kissed the inside of his thigh, "Good. Now, stop distracting me. I need to get you ready."

He poured lube onto his fingers and moved on the bed so he was sitting between Harry's spread legs. "You ready? This'll feel weird. Tell me if it gets too much."

"It won't," Harry croaked.

With one arm wrapped around Harry's leg Louis reached down and circled his hole, gently. He kept his gaze focused on Harry, who was staring back, as he slowly pushed in the first finger.

"Oh," Harry breathed, head tilting back against the pillow. Louis marvelled at the tight heat clamping down on his finger. He felt slightly guilty about how desperate he was to get his cock in there.

As he slowly begun to thrust his finger in and out of Harry, he smiled to see Harry roughly grabbing the sheets. After several minutes went by he worked a second finger, then a third, all while keeping track of Harry's quick breaths and delightful moans. Louis grinned as he saw Harry's dick begin to harden once more. He bent his head down and kissed the base of Harry's cock, before looking over, eyebrows raised to where Harry was smirking down at him. The boy shrugged, "Perks of being sixteen?"

"Oh, to be young," Louis lamented as he continued to pump his fingers into Harry's hole. "How are we back there?" he asked, joyfully.

"Ugh," Harry groaned. "Fucking hell, Lou. It's fucking brilliant."

Louis smirked, "You know, that's exactly what I was going for."

Harry reached up with his arms, making grabby motions towards Louis and really, who was he to refuse? He pulled his fingers out of Harry slowly, wiping them on the sheets, before climbing up and engulfing him in a passionate kiss. He felt Harry wrap his legs around his waist, hands reaching down to squeeze his bum. He smiled into Harry's mouth.

"Somebody's ready for it," he teased.

"I really am," Harry replied seriously, rolling his hips so their dicks rubbed together perfectly.

"Christ," Louis breathed. "Alright my love." He kissed Harry once more then reached back, ripping open the condom packet.

Harry lent up on his elbows, "Do we have to use that?"

Louis looked up at him as he rolled the condom onto himself, keeping a firm grip around his length for some momentary relief. "Haz, I want nothing more than to make love to you, just with me and you, nothing in between us, it's just -" Louis grimaced, feeling like he was ruining the moment. "I'm always safe, alright, but I just don't want to put you at risk. I'll get an appointment with the doctor as soon as, to check I'm all clear. I just don't want to risk it, not with you." He pouted, sympathetically rubbing Harry's leg.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Okay. But soon, yeah?"

"Real soon, babe."

Louis manoevered himself so his was rubbing the tip of his cock along Harry's entrance when Harry blurted out, "I hate thinking about you being with other people."

Louis sat back on his feet, "Hey. It was all just practice until you came along." He leaned across Harry's body and kissed him soundly. "You're the real deal."

Harry whispered, "Okay."

Louis quickly grabbed the lube again, covering himself generously and lining himself up. "Alright, Harry. Just relax, okay? I'll go slow. Tell me to stop if you need to."

Harry nodded but Louis could tell he was nervous. He leaned over, hands braced either side of Harry's chest and pushed himself in.

The two of them both groaned deeply as the head of Louis' cock breached the tight ring of muscle. Louis paused, breathing heavily, to give Harry a chance to adjust.

Harry had his eyes shut tight, hands gripping at Louis' shoulders. He looked gorgeous. Louis inched further in. When he was almost fully in Harry hissed and he froze. "Alright?" Louis asked, tracing Harry's jawline with his thumb.

Harry huffed, "Yeah. Yeah. Just a sec'. It's good, just a second."

"We're almost there. It'll feel better, I promise."

Harry nodded and Louis sank in the last inch at an excrutiatingly slow pace. Louis moved so he could rest his head next to Harry's, hand coming up to his face, breathing hotly into his mouth.

Harry looked into his eyes, dazed, "Louis, fuck."

He smiled, "Yeah. Alright then."

He worked his hand down, wrapping Harry's legs higher around his body and carefully started to thrust. As Harry groaned unabashedly into Louis' ear, Louis could feel the vibrations all through Harry's body.

Harry was so tight and so hot that Louis could tell he wouldn't last long. He bit his lip as he felt Harry pulse around him, "Harry. Oh my God, you feel amazing."

Harry whimpered in response, sweat glistening across his skin. Louis carried on pumping into him, working his hips faster and deeper. The sound of skin hitting skin and heavy breathing filled the room. Louis blinked away sweat, flicking his hair out of his eyes as he changed angles. When Harry cried out, hands tightening on Louis' back, head arching, he knew he'd hit the right spot.

"That's it, my love. You let go, just let it go," he spoke, laying a hand on Harry's abdomen. He then moved his hand lower, between their bodies, wrapping it around Harry's heated cock.

"Ugh, Louis, please," Harry gasped.

Louis made reassuring noises as he continued to relentlessly fuck into Harry, "It's alright. I'll take care of you." He slowly started to pump Harry's cock, quickening the pace so he was in time with his own thrusts.

Harry's whimpers became higher and more desperate, "Oh fuck. Louis," Harry cried. Louis felt him tense beneath him seconds before he tightened around Louis' cock. Louis kept pounding into Harry as he came into his hand. Louis' eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he revelled in the glorious feeling. When Harry became soft and pliant around him in the afterglow of his orgasm, Louis took the opportunity to bend his legs back and started to thrust animalistically into him.

He watched Harry's expression as he just lay back and took it. It was one of absolute bliss. Louis leaned forward to press their foreheads together and Harry turned to look him dead in the eye. Louis felt his stomach tense and started to murmur, "Yes. Yes, come on. Oh, Harry, yes." With a final thrust he came, buried deep inside Harry. He tucked his head in Harry's neck as he rode out his orgasm, Harry absently tracing patterns over his back and kissing his cheek.

When he finally came down from his high, he pulled out of Harry, who winced at the loss, tied off the condom and threw it in the bin in the corner. He grabbed the duvet and crawled over to where Harry was lying, spreading it over the two of them.

"You alright, buddy?" he asked quietly.

Harry rolled over and wrapped himself sleepily around Louis, "I'm brilliant, Lou. That was amazing."

Louis smiled and kissed the tip of his head. "You're amazing," he whispered. "Now get some sleep."

~

Harry woke up, eyes opening to darkness. As he quickly remembered the events that had led up to him waking up in Louis' bed he smiled into the soft pillow, feeling even more satisfied as he breathed in Louis' scent. He stretched out, intending to curl himself around Louis' body but was met with empty space on the other side of the bed. At that point he noticed the dim light shining from the bottom of the stairs, through the door. He scrambled around to find his trousers before walking quickly towards the kitchen, where the light was coming from.

He walked in on Louis, curled up on the floor near the sink, hands covering his face, shoulders shaking as he cried. Harry rushed forward, "Louis, please don't cry."

Louis' head snapped up at Harry's voice and he immediately sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Jesus. You half ninja?"

Harry sat down next to him, wrapping him in his arms. Louis buried his head into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry smiled softly, "I don't know. You tell me."

"I think you must be," Louis spoke, voice faint.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I know there's no point crying about it now, it's not helpful," Louis said, wringing his hands.

"You haven't changed your mind?" Harry asked, horrified.

"No. More fool me. I just feel like I'm doing something terrible to you." Harry could see tears welling up in his eyes once more.

"You're not. I've never been happier," he said, voice strong.

"Why d'you have to be so lovely? If you'd turned up at my door that night and been a complete arsehole then I could've happily mourned the blissful image I'd created of you and been on my way. I mean, really, Harry, what's the deal with that?" Louis laughed, wetly.

"Sorry about that. You just bring out the best in me."

Louis scoffed, "Nice."

Harry leaned in, mouthing into Louis' hair, "You're not going to go all Oedipus on me, are you? Gouge your own eyes out?"

Louis squinted, "No. I don't think so." After a pause he added, "I'm pretty sure you're Oedipus in this scenario, anyway."

"Right, and you're a woman. Let's not take it too literally, yeah?"

"Yeah, best not. It's all Sophocles' fault, really."

"Right. Well, welcome to Thebes." Harry smirked, "There's loads to see." He leaned over and kissed Louis, softly, "Come back to bed. I'll make it worth your while."

Louis groaned, face still wet from tears but a smile was creeping its way through. "Harry, what are you trying to do to me? I'm emotionally vulnerable right now."

Harry pulled him up, leading him back up the stairs, hand in hand. "Practice makes perfect. I'm intending on becoming an expert, you know."

~

Louis whistled merrily as he parked his car and jumped out, heading to his front door.

"What's got you so cheery, then? I thought all hope had been lost."

Louis jumped but smiled once he saw Zayn walking towards him, Niall in tow. He joked, unlocking the door, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'd never say something so melodramatic."

Niall cackled as the two followed him inside. He flicked on the kettle, "Did you gents want something in particular?"

Zayn shrugged, fiddling with the magnets on Louis' fridge, "Nah, mate. Just wanted to see you before your rehearsal tomorrow. Thought we'd wish you luck in case they all turn out to be monsters."

Louis hummed, "Ah, yes. The odds aren't looking good to be honest."

"You'll be fine, buddy," Niall chimed in, patting Louis on the back as he went to grab some tea bags.

"So," Zayn started. "I'm genuinely interested, Lou. Why are you so happy? Has life in paradise been reinstated?"

Louis frowned at Zayn, then looked at the floor, deliberating. He couldn't really keep it a secret from the two of them, they'd figure out he was lying at some point. But the idea of mentioning it to someone other than Harry filled him with dread. He felt himself actually breakout into a sweat just thinking of it.

"You alright?" Niall's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "You've gone a bit pale."

He sighed, "I need to tell you something. It's good, it's the reason I'm so happy. But it's actually also kind of terrible. Like, really bad." He flicked his gaze between the two, gauging their reactions. Niall looked confused but Zayn looked gleeful.

"Oh, Lou. What have you gone and done?"

"I, er -" he laughed. "I need a drink."

Niall offered him a mug.

"Nah, Niall. Something stronger than that."

~

Zayn chocked on his beer and Louis cringed into his drained whisky glass.

"Fuck the fuck off," Zayn spluttered.

Louis mumbled, "Elegant."

"Louis," Niall asked, tone sober. "Are you serious?"

Louis nodded miserably, fingers running along his forehead. "You guys have to know, I know it's wrong, I know that."

"You really don't sound like it's bothering you too much," Zayn commented, darkly.

Louis looked at him, pleading, "Zayn. Don't, please. I tried so hard, so hard. You have to believe me." He hung his head, "It's just - I can't explain. I love him."

Niall sat back on the sofa, "Of course you do, Louis. He's -"

"No," Louis cut across him. "Not because he's my son. I'm in love with him. Completely and utterly and I -" He searched the room for inspiration, "I can't stop myself. I tried and it was the worst I've ever felt. And he feels the same, he does." He shuffled forward, cringing at Zayn and Niall's dumbfounded faces. "He's the one that pushed it. I didn't want to take advantage but he's invested in us being together. He loves me."

Zayn shoved himself up from his seat and walked across the room, hand running over his jaw.

Louis stood up and followed him, "Zayn, please." His voice cracked, "Please don't be disgusted with me."

Zayn grimaced, "Louis. It's not - I'm not disgusted. Or, well, maybe but you're my oldest friend, alright. I mean, I remember you freaking out when the kid was born. It's just a lot to take in."

"I understand that but, just imagine how I feel. I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to hurt anybody. I just - I can't be without him. I physically can't do it." He slumped back into his chair as silence descended on the room.

Niall's voice was quiet when he spoke, "If he changed his mind, would you let him go?"

Louis considered it, "Yes. If that's what he wanted. I hope he wouldn't but -" He shrugged, "I wouldn't hold him back. I want him to be happy."

Niall looked between Louis and Zayn, "Well, all things considered, I don't think this'll end up as bad as that time you dated that girl with the knife obsession. That was nasty."

Louis laughed in relief, turning to Zayn. He could see his friend was having to fight down a smile, "Yeah. I suppose. The neighbour's cat was never the same."

~

"Standin' on your mama's porch, you told me that it'd last forever -" Harry stopped singing to himself and pulled his headphones out of his ears when he saw Liam walking towards the station exit.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Liam grumbled by way of greeting.

Harry grinned, wrapping his arm around Liam's shoulder as they started to walk, "Oh, Li, shush. It's going to be fun. Thank you for coming, though. It means a lot."

Liam sighed dramatically, "Maybe there was something in that God of seduction theory of yours after all." Harry beamed.

Thirty minutes later Harry was still beaming as they sat in Louis' living room, Louis and Liam enthusiastically discussing the ramifications of the latest Premier League results.

The doorbell rang and as Louis went to answer it, Liam turned to Harry. "He ain't half bad. I mean, I don't think it's enough to make me turn to incest but I understand the appeal."

Harry shoved him over as Louis came back into the room. Harry recognised the two guys with him as Zayn and Niall, the two that had been here the night he and Louis first met.

Louis scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "So. Um. Guys, you've met Harry before." They nodded at Harry, who smiled back. "This is Liam, Harry's friend. Liam these are my mates, Zayn and Niall."

Liam nodded, "Alright. How's it going?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, feeling the tension in the room build. He glanced at Louis, who had a slightly crazed smile locked on his face. "So. This is a bit weird," he said slowly.

Louis moved to stare at the floor but Harry was relieved to hear Niall laugh, "You can say that again."

Zayn grunted, "Right. So you two are father and son but you have sex." Louis' eyes went wide and Harry fought the urge to burst out laughing. Liam was smiling in the corner. "We're all fine with it, right? We've all dealt with it. It helps me to say it out loud. 'Incest is okay'," he stared off into the middle distance, arm stretched out in front of him.

Harry was giggling outright now, Louis facepalming near the door.

"Damn right," Niall nodded. "Part of my morning routine." He sat down next to Harry, slapping him on the arm with a wink, "'Incest is okay'."

"Fantastic," Louis sighed, eyes on the ceiling. "Beer?"

At the general shout of 'Yes', Louis left the room. Niall nodded over to Liam, "So, Liam, right? What do you do?"

Harry relaxed, the tight knot in his stomach loosening.

~

Several weeks later Louis was lying in bed, drifting to sleep having thoroughly exhausted himself fucking Harry into the mattress.

"It's my last exam next week," Harry spoke up from where he'd been nuzzling into Louis' stomach.

"Hmm? Feeling confident? Well prepared?" Louis asked, yawning.

"I guess," Harry shrugged.

Louis nudged him and Harry smiled into his side, "You don't sound it."

Harry huffed and shimmied himself up so he was splayed across Louis' chest and started playing with his hair, "I just want it to be over already, that's all."

Louis frowned, confused, "But I thought you liked school?"

"I do but I figured the sooner it's over the sooner me and you can be together, like, properly."

Louis raised his eyebrows, "I dunno what scale you're judging by mate but I'd say we were pretty properly together already."

Harry pushed himself up, looking down at Louis, "No. I mean, like, I can leave school, get a job somewhere. We could move someplace new and not have to lie about it all."

"Harry." Louis reached over and switched on the bedside lamp. "What are you talking about, sweetheart? Leaving school? What about your 'A' Levels?"

Harry pressed on, "That doesn't matter. None of that matters. I just want us to be together, that's all I want."

Louis worked his bottom lip with his teeth, "You want to do your 'A' Levels. For God's sake, you already know what Uni's you're going to apply to."

"I can't wait five years! Don't you want us to be a couple?" Harry asked, clearly upset.

"Oh, darling, or course I do," he reassured. "But that doesn't mean you give up everything you want."

Harry just stared at him, seemingly lost. "I don't want us to be a secret forever."

Louis sighed. He knew this would become a problem but he'd been hoping for a little more time before it reared it's ugly head."We'll have to be a secret to some people, Harry. We can be together, as a couple, here. You'll never have to hide when it's us. And the guys know. It'd just be with out families. And actually," he scrunched his face up in contemplation. "My family haven't met you yet. I'm sure we could work something out. But hang on," he deflated. "My mum would want to meet your mum, then we'd be scuppered."

Harry pouted, "Louis, you're making it worse."

Louis groaned, "Sorry, babe. Look, don't worry about it, okay? And enough of this leaving school malarkey. You're mother would literally kill me." He flicked the light off once more, "Get some rest before your exams."

Harry looked at him silently for a while before nodding and leaning in for a kiss, "I love you, Louis."

"I love you too."

Harry closed his eyes, settling into the pillow next to Louis' thigh. Louis stroked his hair and thought. They'd never be able to be completely open about their relationship, never. Not unless they cut all ties from their families. Louis thought of his parents, of his sisters and knew that would be impossible. He could never ask that of Harry.

Harry breathed softly beside him, the dim glow from the street light at the window casting delicate shadows across his face. Louis sighed, gently toying with the boy's curls. He reflected on all the lies the two of them would have to tell, for the rest of their lives, to the people the loved the most. He wrapped his hand around Harry's, bringing it to his lips and watched peacefully as the boy breathed deeply. Harry's eyelids fluttered in a dream, eyelashes resting lightly on soft skin. Louis lent in close and kissed his forehead. "You're worth it, my beautiful boy," he whispered. "You're worth it all."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally typed this all up on my ancient blackberry. I don't have the use of my thumbs anymore and there might've been a few typos. Let me know if you spotted any.


End file.
